


- ANTISOCIAL BOY & WILD DECEIVER -

by Springpeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springpeach/pseuds/Springpeach
Summary: Taeyong is shy and nerdy high school student, who doesn't socialize a lot. He actually has a boyfriend named Ten, luck isn't always on his side because of well known playboy Yuta.Will Yuta be the first one who will find out Taeyong's big secret?





	1. CHARACTER'S PROFILE (not part of the story yet, but do check!)

 

**TAEYONG**

\- 17 years old

\- Mark Lee is his younger brother

\- Ten's boyfriend

\- personality: shy, antisocial, introvert, distrustful, mysterious

 

 

**TEN**

\- 17 years old

\- Taeyong's boyfriend

\- Personality: flirty, playful, cheerful, extrovert

 

**DOYOUNG**

**-** 18 years old

\- Has a half brother Taeil

\- Leader of cheerleading squad

\- Personality: nerdy, positive, nice

 

 

**TAEIL**

\- 19 years old

\- Has a half brother Doyoung

\- Straight nerd

\- President of senior class

\- Doesn't have much friends

\- Personality: smart, awkward with people

 

**YUTA**

\- 19 years old

\- Has a brother Haechan

\- Hansol's boyfriend

\- High school's bully

\- Hate school

\- Very popular and everyone's crush

\- Personality: 100% pervert

 

**JAEHYUN**

**-** 19 years old

\- Doesn't have brothers or sisters

\- He is big dork

\- Bully along with Yuta and other friends

\- Secretly likes Doyoung

\- Personality: as well pervert

 

**JOHNNY**

**-** 19 years old

\- Doesn't have brothers or sisters

\- Bully along with Yuta and other friends

\- Everyone loves him

\- Very popular as well

\- Personality: moodmaker

 

 

**HANSOL**

**-** 19 years old

\- Doesn't have brothers or sisters

\- Yuta's boyfriend

\- The quiet one in the bully squad

\- Looks a bit lost sometimes

\- Girls like him a lot

\- Personality: shy, and quiet not very talktive

 

 


	2. BACK TO SCHOOL

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

High school.

This is my second year on new school, I'm not a freshman now.

I'm really antisocial person, shy because of that I don't trust people so easily.

I have one younger brother, Mark is just opposite person from me. He is extrovert, a bit naive something, cheerful and open to everyone. He is just one year younger than me thought. I'm back in school after summer break, and not so happy about it. That means I have to see everday faces of that older students.

Ugh, why they can't give me a break? They are teasing me since I entered High school, I didn't tell my parents about it. They would get angry and of course I don't want this.

 

Another morning came, more like hell for me. I went into the bathroom, took morning shower and dress myself for school. Everything would be perfect if I wouldn't have scar on my face. That's my biggest secret. Everday I need to hide it, so others won't start saying hurtful things if they saw it. It's not my fault, I was in car accident when I was only 13 years old, luckily me and my parents survived. But scar Will stay till the end of my days.

I took my lunch box and put it into backpack.

"Mom, I'm leaving." I said while unlocking the apartment doors.

"Have fun Taeyong." she always says the same thing.

But she doesn't know that I'm not having fun in school, I don't have friends actually just few other boys sometimes join me in the library when I study. Other than this, I'm lonely but it's not like I complain. I like it like that.

On my high school are 4 boys who have their so called "gang squad", they are all older than me.

Yuta is the one that I hate the most, why is he even bothering me? What he wants?

And then there is another one called Jaehyun (I think he is flirting with me ... Eww just gross ...)

Is surprising because Yuta has a boyfriend named Hansol. The last of "gang squad" is slutty Johnny, who wants to take everyone into bed.

I might be a bit of nerd, but I'm not single. Yeah, you heard right I have a lovely boyfriend from Thailand, who cares about me a lot. You can't find a better person than him, he is the best! We kiss and hug, I didn't give him my virginity yet. I'm not that easy.

Even if our relationship looks perfect at the first sight I'm not really honest with him, because I didn't told him about my scar yet. Everytime when we cuddle and he want to stroke my hair I quickly stand up, before he can see something on my face. Is painful that I lie and hide this from him, but I'm scared that we won't love me after finding this out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I came in front of the school doors, there were still 20 minutes left before the classes start, usually I sit down on one of the benches in the school corridor. I did the same this day, when I saw the "gang" boys entering into the school. Around them were mostly girls who were 17 years old just like me, they all got nose bleed and fainted when Nakamoto Yuta smiled and wave at them. He is everyone crush, how not? He is handsome, and he got everything what he wanted.

They went past me, I put my head down looking at the ground.

"Taeyong! I've been searching for you." someone said. It was Doyoung, the leader of cheerleading, he always has his happy smile on face.

"Good morning." I replied

"Ready for classes?"

"Yes." I said and stand up, heading to 2nd floor.

"Let's have lunch in the park today. To celebrate new school year." he yelled

"I would like to spend it in the library like always. You guys can go without me." I said and left Doyoung.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I entered into the classroom. Our professor was Suho, he teaches biology.

"Good morning students." he greeted us, and we did the same thing back to him.

"It's been a long time since we last meet. I hope in this year you will be even more successful." Suho said and gave us working papers.

"Let's go straight into new things. I want you to answer on this questions about photosynthesis." he said and sit behind his desk.

Eh, those questions were extremly easy, I answered on them all before others even started.

10 minutes passed and Suho said: "Is anyone ready to wrote answers on the blackboard?"

Nobody didn't rised the hand, so I obviously copy others.

"I guess nobody wants to do it, then let's go with Lee Taeyong." professor said, and gave me chalk.

 

Screw you I thought ... I slowly stand up and took paper with me.

"Can you walk faster old man?" one of the schoolmates said.

"Take your time Lee Taeyong." Suho said, and gave deadly look to the other students.

"Done." I said

"Amazing! Everything is right." Suho clapped his hands. The school bell rang and I went into my next class.

Only 2 classes left, and then lunch break.

Till lunch I paid attention on lessons and tried to wrote down everything, break came too soon.

 

rang rang rang!

Everyone ran into the school cafe, some of the students almost knocked me down, they pushed me to the side and I was ready to hit the cold ground. When suddenly, a person caught me.

"Lee Taeyong, so we meet again. Be careful where are you walking. Those bloody people are hungry for school's sandwiches."

"Thanks." I said, and I wanted to quickly get away. Since the person was no other than Jaehyun.

"Where are you going? Is lunch break, we could spend some time together, what do you say?" said flirty Jaehyun and put his hands around my hips.

"Thank you, but I rather spend time by myself." I said and get off his strong arms. I decided to go to library. I wanted to study more.

On the hall I didn't see Ten, I started to walk towards library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YUTA P.O.V**

 

 

Oh god, look at his booty! I find myself staring at that Taeyong. But man, his ass looks so squishy I'm wondering what would be feeling holding it in my arms. When I was daydreaming about that nerd's ass, I heard familar voice.

"Yah, Nakamoto Yuta! I'm here! Snap it out and kiss me already!" It was Hansol my boyfriend.

"Umm, yeah come here baby." I grabbed his ass and squize it at the same time I showed my tongue in his mouth.

"Eww, stop making out on hall you two!" it was Jaehyun.

I broke the french kiss. "What do you want?" asked Hansol annoyed.

Jaehyun smirked "Is Nakamoto that awesome that you have to make out right here on school's hall?"

Jaehyun continued "Nakamoto can't you see ... all your fangirls are around. I bet they are 110% jelly on Hansol."

"Of course I am the best." Hansol replied.

Johnny came out of nowhere and asked "Can we finally go eat meal? I'm starving."

Yeah, let's go." Jaehyun replied. They started walking but I'm staying on the same spot.

"Are you not coming?" Hansol asked me. I must find out something, so I can follow Taeyong.

"You guys go on, I'll see you in cafeteria. I need to use toilette."

"Okay." replied my group of friends.

Phew, that was close. I ran after Taeyong in library. On there he is. It's my showtime now, big smirk placed on my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

I finally reached the library. Here was always peaceful and I wasn't worried that others will be making jokes out of me.

Maybe I was wrong?

I walked around the book shelfs, looking at what book should I borrow.

When I was in the section for math books someone came behind me, and squeezed my butt. I was so surprised with sudden thing, so I jumped and hit the shelf with my back. Oh, I hurt myself so bad. I was on the floor, and afraid to look up who is my pervert library stalker.

"Wow, nice ass! Little boy." he said

Oh no, I know this voice.. I-It's NAKAMOTO YUTA!!!!

I wanted to stand up, and just go away from him. But he kneeled down looking at me, I could feel his hot breathe on my face. Damn.

"Is nice to see you again, little one." he said and lean even closer.

I stayed quiet. I hate you so fucking much Yuta! My worst nightmare.

"What do you want from me Nakamoto? Stop playing with me it's not funny! I'm not single."

 

I didn't exepect to say this. All I could see on Yuta's face was smirk. Why the hell is he smirking?

"Hey babe, what is so wrong if I touched your squishy butt? Won't you give me a kiss?" Yuta said

That man is ughh.. I can't deal with him ...

"First of all, please don't call me babe, go to your "sexy" Hansol. Yuta you know it's wrong if you squize someone's else private parts. Please don't touch it again. I'm asking you nicely. I won't give you a kiss, you already have your own boyfriend. Leave me alone please."

He loosed the grip on my hands. "It's okay babe."

I just stared at his handsome face.

"Hehe, you know we gonna meet again?" he said and left me there, with blush on my cheeks.

I was never so confused and blushing at the same time in my life. I want to forget this day quickly.

What was Nakamoto thinking? Does he has feelings for me? One more thing, why was I blushing when he talked to me? Do I like him perhaps?

NO! Taeyong, you don't like that flirty popular Yuta! You love Ten!

 

 

Do I really love Ten?

 

 

 

 


	3. PLEASE DADDY

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

Second day in school, I'm really confused about the thing that has happened yesterday. When I was lost in my thoughts like always I didn't notice someone was walking behind me all this time. Second later, I got back hug. I slowly turn around to face the person. Oh, no way it's Jaehyun.

"Morning." he said with bright smile on his fae.

"Good morning." I replied with unsure tone.

"I was just wondering if you will at least go on lunch with me today?" Jaehyun asked

"You know, I usually spend time in library." I answered

"Oh, I understand ... I will give you time, maybe you will change your mind. See you around baby Tae."

 

Jeez ... Why are they even bothering me? I didn't do nothing wrong, they act extremly weird this year. When I passed boys rest room I heard some noises, and you know what noises I meant. I don't want to be involved into a scene when couple is making out. I turn on my heels, and run to my class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YUTA P.O.V**

 

"Hansol, you are so hot." Yuta moaned when older was hoovering him.

Hansol didn't answered, he just kissed younger more roughtly.

"Babe, let's undress you now, I can't wait anymore ..."

"Ahh, Hansol!" Yuta moaned even louder. Hansol started kissing his neck, and he left there tons of small loves bites. They were already naked, and Hansol started preaparing Yuta, so it won't hurt him a lot.

"I'm fine ... come on, I can't wait anymore. Please Hansol."

"What are you pleasing for, my babe? Tell daddy." Hansol smirked, he knew very well that Yuta cannot resist him.

"Please daddy, do it!" Yuta moaned helplessly.

"Do what?" Hansol was turned on now even more.

"Daddy, please fuck me."

"As you wish, my baby." Hansol didn't wait so Yuta could adjust to his big member. He started pounding into him roughtly.

 

 

"I'm cumming, Hansol."

"Oh yeah? Babe, let's cum together."

They were both catching their breathes after wild sex. When someone interputed them suddenly.

It was no other than Johnny the slutty one in their squad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**JOHNNY P.O.V**

 

"Ohoh, what do we have here?" I said when I saw the couple, both of them naked, sweat running down on their faces.

"Ewww Johnny go away!!!!" Yuta screamed with pitched voice and tried to hide himself and Hansol, but without really big success.

"Fine, fine ... but I'm a bit sad guys, why didn't you call me? We could have threesome.."

"Yaaah Johnny!! We won't have threesome with you, go find yourself a proper boyfriend. Anyways what happened with that one you dated last week?" Yuta asked

"Why should I find one? Is not fun if you are doing it with only one person.. Let me recall what happened with thi boy, oh well I cheated on him. He wasn't fun!"

I didn't find any better reason, why I broke up.

"Aigoo, seriously?"

"Yeah is funnier if you have many boyfriends at the same time. Well I will go now, better hurry boys, or teacher will be angry." I said and leave two boys behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TEN P.O.V**

 

I didn't see my boyfriend for 2 days. I was so sad, he is always busy with books and studying. Today I will take him on ice-cream after school. Oh, thee he goes, my perfect boyfriend.

"Hey Taeyongie." I smiled

"Hey Ten." he replied. I pull him in my embrace. I love having Taeyong in my arms, I pecked his lips. That was an innocent kiss.

"I missed you Taeyong."

"I missed you too Tennie." he said back

"I was wondering if we could go on ice-cream after school?"

"Aigoo, my Tennie is so cute, I will go on ice-cream with you, you silly ... You thought I will reject you?" he asked

"Tae, you know I love you so much." I really feel loved when I'm with him, he is the best boyfriend on the whole world.

"I love you too Tennie." when he said those words I felt urge to kiss him.

First I kissed him slowly, then I started to go deeper into the kiss, I slowly pushed my tongue into his mouth. This was the best french kiss we ever had. But someone, disturbed our moment ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YUTA P.O.V**

 

"Look, look what we have here. Such a lovely couple." I smirked, when I saw innocent Taeyong with his boyfriend. Also it was my first time seeing Taeyong could actually kiss. He doesn't look that bad at it.

"What do you want Yuta?" Ten asked me. I didn't reply pay attention to him when he was walking around the school.

"Me? Well nothing much Ten. I think you got something I also want." I said, and I could see how Ten was confused now. Probably he didn't really understand that with that "something" I meant Taeyong.

Hell yeah, I want Taeyong, why not? He is hot but innocent at the same time.

"I'm sorry Yuta, but I don't get it. I didn't take anything from you, so I don't have nothing that you would want."

Ahh, he still doesn't get it, well sooner or later he will find out. I guess Taeyong got the thing, he suddenly looked like he want to run away. I guess he didn't tell Ten about me. I didn't answered them, I just left them there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

 

This is not happening. Why Yuta nag me all the time in school? Huh ...

Luckily he doesn't know where I live. He would start stalk me then at home too. I won't tell Ten about anything.

"Ten, let's go. I don't know what this guy is talking about or what he wants."

"Is alright Taeyong, I don't know either what he wants." he said

When bell rang, I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran to library. We had one hour free because teacher was absent. I sit down at reading section and started to read an interesting book, that I borrowed it yesterday. I was so into book, that I didn't notice person who took seat next to me. Person next to me faked a cough, I looked up and saw Jaehyun. Ohh no, not him again, what does he want now?

"Umm yeah, can I help you?"

"Well Taeyong, what are you reading? I passed by, and I saw you there reading alone."

 

Ugh ... really? Is that what he wanted? Maybe he is just craving for my attention, but why? Gang squad was never interested in me.

"I'm just reading an interesting book." I replied, but I knew he wasn't here for books anyways.

"Nice Taeyong. Then if you don't want to go on lunch with me, will you go to coffee shop today? After lessons?" he asked. He really doesn't give up, is he asking me on date or something?

"Sorry, I'm already going out with Ten."

"Oh yeah, umm well then.." he said awkwardly and left.

I think he was dissapointed. When the school was over I hurried to the gates, I was there before my boyfriend so I decided to wait for him.

 

"Oh look, Taeyong where are you going? Who are you waiting for?" I heard familiar voice.

And I turned around, and I saw that famous smirk, oh no ..

No way ...


	4. SWEET ICE-CREAM

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

Oh wait wait! That's Yuta, what does he want now? Why he had to show in this moment right when I was waiting for Ten? He will destroy everything for sure.

"Hey babe." he said, and I hate it so damn much when he is calling me like this.

My expression on face changed as soon as he speak and talk to me.

"Hi Yuta." I quietly replied, I just wanted to be polite since he is older, that's all.

"How are you Taeyongie?" he smiled, and show his perfect smile.

"I'm fine." I was still looking at the ground, I didn't want to face him. I hate him!

"Look into my eyes Taeyongie." he said, who the hell he think he is?

 

I don't want to look up, I hate making eye contacts, please I want to disappear. Then I slowly, slowly look up, and Yuta's eyes became wider, I was wondering what is going on in his mind right now. Right when I was staring at him, I saw Ten coming from behind, he was screaming happily.

"Tae, I'm coming!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TEN P.O.V**

 

I was wondering what Yuta was doing there, completly alone with Taeyong? First of all, why is he talking to Taeyong, are they friends or something? I confess when I saw picture of those two in front my eyes I got a bit jealous. So, I quickly screamed and told my boyfriend that I'm coming.

 

"Hey Taeyong, ready? Let's go!" I said and pull him into hug, so I was making sure he is safe.

"Yes, let's go Tennie." he said, and hugged me back.

 

Yuta was looking at us, like we are the most strange creatures on planet Earth. He didn't say anything, just looking behind us with confused face after we left. Maybe because we left without saying goodbye? He really look a bit of idiotic now, haha.

 

"Jump on my back Taeyong, I will give you piggyback ride." 

"Oh, but I'm heavy." he protested 

"Come on, my princess. You are light as leaf. Come on." I said, and he jumped on.

We took short walk to ice-cream shop, there they sell the best ice-cream in the whole Seoul.

"I want strawberry one." Taeyong said, still on my back.

"Sure princess." I said, and step into the line.

 

"Can I get one strawberry and one chocolate ice-cream please?" I ordered, and lady behind window smiled.

"Here you go, this will be around 2,000won." she said

"Thanks." I said and paid.

"Thank you Tennie for paying my ice-cream too. Next time I will do it." Taeyong said, now happily eating his strawberry one. And he looked so damn cute doing it!

"Is alright, please eat it well before it melts." I said, and started eating my own as well.

After we ate our sweet snacks, we went into my apartment, to do school's homework, since professors are crazy and they are giving us really too much work. Even thought school just started few days ago. I really like doing homeworks with Taeyong, he is so smart and he helped me every single time.

 

"Hello Taeyong." my mom and dad said when we step into living room.

"Hello." Taeyong replied and bow 90 degrees, he was so polite every single time he visited me. Even if he was there more than 5 times already.

"Mom, we gonna do homework and study in my room." 

"Of course, I will bring some food for you later. I need to go into the shop first." mom said, and we headed to my room.

 

Taeyong jumped on my bed, and I joined him. We started kissing, but not like crazy making out, since my boyfriend is such an angel. I ran my finers through his hair, and when I reached his right side and I wanted to pull his hair back, he suddenly jumped away. Why?

"I-Is something wrong?"

"N-No not a-at all. Please, don't touch my hair. I don't like it, and you know this." he said

 

I really didn't have any freaking idea, that he doesn't like it. But I'm glad he told me right away before we could get into the fight.

"Alright Taeyongie, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I won't do it again, if you won't let me. Alright?"

"Is alright, sorry." he apologized and hugged me.

After this little thing, we went to the books. Arghh, I hate math, honestly I don't know what I'm supposed to write down.

 

"You did it wrong again. Give me a pencil." Taeyong said, when he saw what result I got on question number 34.

"But is hard." 

"No is not, you dummy. Just do the exact same thing I did before. Here, try with my calculator." he said and pass it to me. Then he went to his homework again.

"Ok, thanks." I said and tried once again, Taeyong told me to not give up.

 

"So how it is?" he asked, after he finished reading biology notebook.

"I don't know. Can you check?"

"Sure. Wow! Yaay, Tennie you got it right." he happily said and gave me highfive.

"I wouldn't get the right result, if you wouldn't help baby."

 

It got a lot darker, it was already 18:30pm, when we finished.

"Tennie, it got dark. I should go home, mom is probably already preapering dinner." he said, and pick up his stuff.

"I will company you. Is dangerous."

"No need to Tennie, I will take a bus."

"Then I will company you to the bus stop." I said, and took jacket.

"Ok, let's go!" 

"Bye Taeyong, next time you can stay with us and have dinner." my mom said.

"Thank you, I will. Thank you!" Taeyong said and wished them goodbye.

 

Bus arrived way too quickly it was time to say bye to me as well.

"I had so much fun today, thank you for all Tennie." Taeyong said and gently peck my lips.

"Me too." I kissed him back. Then he went into the bus, and wave.

I was really happy this day, I love him so much, Taeyong is so amazing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

After I ate my dinner, and took refreshing shower I went into my room, and lay down onto my soft bed. Today was really one of the best days in my life so far, I enjoyed every second of it, and Ten was so sweet. He almost find out about my scar, when I jumped away all scared he respected my wish for not touching my hair anymore without permissions. He is so kind.

 

When I just wanted to close my eyes, I heard a weird sound, like someone is throwing small stones into my window. I slowly get up, and move next to the window, to look outside.

 

And there he was ... What the hell is he doing here? How he find out where I live?

 


	5. WILD RIDE

**YUTA P.O.V**

 

Hehe, I finally found out where my baby lives. Ahh, what a pity that he is sleeping.

What a waste, I will wake him up, I threw few small stones into his window. The light turned on, I guess he woke up.

"Hey babe, did I woke you up?"

"W-What? Yuta is that you? What are you doing here?" Taeyong asked

 

"Princess, yes it's me. Your prince Yuta on a white horse. I won't tell you where I got your adress, why would I?" I smiled

"Yuta you are not a prince, and I'm not your princess. What you think that we are Romeo and Juliette? I must say that we are not. Please leave, so I can go back to sleep. Tomorrow is school."

 

Aww, my princess is playing hard to get huh? Saying that he is not mine? That is absurd, of course he is only my princess. Wait what is that on his face?

"Hey princess. What is that on your face next to your eye and sightly on your forehead?"

At my question, Taeyong's face changed to panic state.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

Oh no, did Yuta saw my scar? Omg, my hair is messy and my bangs are up in the air. I should lie to Yuta or he will tell everyone in school and they would bully me. I have to make something up.

"Ah, it's nothing maybe my little brother put make up on my face again. It's happening all the time. I should revenge, hah.." I felt so awkward.

I quickly push bangs back on my forehead and hide my scar. I hope Yuta believed that lie.

"Ok princess, go back to sleep."

"Yeah, good night."

"Good night." Yuta said and smirked.

His famous smirk, he is doing that all the time. What is that flirty damn mode?

 

In the morning, I woke up and went to wash myself in bathroom, I ate breakfast as well.

"I'm going now, mom." I grab my backpack and rushed out of the house. I really thought this morning won't be special, but it was. I was surprised when Yuta waited for me in front my house.

"Good morning princess Tae. Let's go baby, I will accompany you to school."

 

What? Senior want accompany me to school?

"Good morning, I told you million time to stop calling me such ridiclious nicknames. And I readdy don't need a company, I will take bus to school."

"Why would you take a bus, when you can go with me on my motorbike?" Yuta asked and I opened my mouth but words won't come out.

He can drive motorbike? No way, that is too dangerous!

"Motorbike? No, it's too dangerous."

"Is not dangerous baby, I can drive pretty well and you can hold on me. Like doing back hug, you know?" he smirked again.

He put helmet on my head and another one on his.

"Come on, sit behind me and hold tight on me." Yuta instructed.

I listen him well. Of course I will hold onto him for my dear life. Woah, driving with motorbike that was one of the most dangerous thing I've ever done in my life. My parents would scold me for doing this crazy thing. Well, is worth to try, I guess I just have to go with the flow now, I kind of trust Yuta and his driving skills now. He started the engine and we drove to school.

 

But we didn't went on the road that leads to school. Yuta turned left, and I didn't have any idea where is he talking me. The only fact now was that while I was holding onto him, I could feel his strong muscles. We stopped in front of coffee shop and everyone around were watching us.

"Let's go take a coffee princess. If I don't drink a cup, I will be dead all day." Yuta said

Is your problem, you were stalking me at night, you should go to sleep.

 

"Why didn't you just go to sleep yesterday, unless you were standing down in front my window?"

"Because I wanted to see you, before going home." he replied

Then we went into coffee shop, and Yuta ordered two latte macchiatos.

"I can pay. Here take it." I said and pull money from my wallet.

"You gotta be kidding me princess. I pay for you, there is no doubt about it. Here, drink it well." Yuta said and gave me one of the cups. He paid, and we went outside.

"Y-Yuta. We have only 10 minutes left until school starts. We should go."

"Oh don't worry about that, but let's go." he said and went to his motorbike.

"Hold me tight, we will be going really fast now Taeyong." he said, and like he told me, I was holding onto him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TEN P.O.V**

 

It's weird, that my Taeyong isn't in school yet. His bus arrived 10 minutes ago and he is not here. Wait what is this noise? That is sound of motorbike, is just Yuta and his probably his boyfriend. I thought so, until person behind Yuta took his helmet off.

 

No way!! This can't be, but he is ... my boyfriend Taeyong.

What is he doing with Yuta? I don't get it, I'm really jealous. Wait a minute, that means Taeyong was hugging Yuta while they drove? NOOOO!

My Taeyong hugs only me. I'm his boyfriend, and he is mine. I have to take him away from that perverted senior. When I went to greet and get my baby back, another person came to him. It was Jaehyun, another pervert!

NO NO NO AND NO! Only I can touch my baby, I will stop them. My baby only likes me and they shouldn't touch him! He is mine.

Now I'm really angry. I step closer and then it just happened.

I don't know where I got all my strenght from but ...

 

I punched Yuta in the face ....

 

 


	6. FIGHT

**TEN P.O.V**

 

All of the people were shocked, they didn't expect that. All of their mouth's were wide opened, and they were waiting for Yuta's reaction. I quickly grabbed Taeyong's hand and pulled him behind me, making sure he was safe and no one could hurt him. There was big silence for like 2 minutes before that bratty ass idiot Jaehyun decided to speak up.

"Ohoh, Yuta the small kid just punched you in the face. Come on, be a fucking man and fight back!" he said and cheer for Yuta.

Yuta came closer to me, now he was touching my face with his right hand.

"Such a pretty and innocent face, who would thought that this person can be this bad, huh? And oh dear, it would be so sad if someone would ruin this pretty face, don't you think so Tennie?" he was speaking with very low and dangerous voice, cold sweat started to run down my chain and forehead.

"But I think, that I can take back what belongs to me, anytime I want and you need to pay back Ten. It's not fair if only one of us have scars on face, you agree with this right?" Yuta speak up again, and he looked at Taeyong.

And in the next second I was laying on the floor, some blood coming from the corner of my mouth. Yuta was standing in front of me, looking scarier than ever.

"Come on, small ass. Stand up and fight! Show what you can do!" Yuta said.

I stood up and wanted to hit him again, when his friends stopped me.

"Stop fighting him, he didn't do nothing wrong at all. Maybe just that he doesn't want to share Taeyong with others." Johnny came in front of me and slapped my face.

"Stop this!" Taeyong suddenly screamed.

"Oh, I forgot your sweetheart is still there. He will watch you in pain, fight for him if he really means so much to you!" Johnny said again and let go of me.

 

Then the real fight started and I don't know what happened next, I saw Taeyong crying there, begging Yuta for stop hurting me. But he didn't listen him.

When he finished, they left me there on the cold ground, Taeyong came to me, tears were running down on his beautiful face.

"Don't cry sweetheart."

"How not? You are hurt Tennie, come I will help you stand up, let's go into bathroom to clean you." Taeyong said, he was giving me support to stand up, we started walking towards school's bathrooms.

"Omg, Ten you got scar under your bottom lip, and bruise next to your left eye." Taeyong said in worried tone.

"I'm fine Taeyongie go back. You will be late for classes."

"I don't care. I will stay with you." He said and gently started to wash places where I got punched.

He was so gentle with me.

"Here, I have some makeup with myself, I will put it on, so your bruise won't be so seen." Taeyong said, while he started to put makeup on.

"I will skip school for today Taeyong." I said and pick my stuff, I was ready to go to the bus station.

"I will go with you."

"No, go to school. And is alright, I'm not angry on you, but please stay away from Yuta, please. I love you." I said, and quickly peck his tiny lips.

"Okay, I promise you it won't happen again. I'm so sorry, rest well at home okay? I will visit you after school."

"Is alright Taeyongie, I love you!"

"I love you too."

 

 

I came home after driving with bus, my mom and dad weren't at home yet. I throw myself on sofa and opened TV. I wonder why Taeyong accepted to drive with Yuta? And the most important is, are they perhaps friends? Do they hang out together sometimes, and I don't know that? So many questions were running through my head when doors suddenly opened.

"Chittaphon, what are you doing home already?" mom asked with surprised face.

"I wasn't feeling well mom, so teachers let me go home."

"B-but why do you have scar under lip? Did someone hit you, did you fight?"

"No, no I didn't mommy. I collapsed and hit the chair while I fell. Is fine, Taeyong stayed with me until I was feeling better, he will come later after school."

"That is nice, he really is special guy. But I'm s-sorry I have something to tell you, dad said to still wait for a few days, but if you know before it would be easier for you, to say everything you want to your friends and y-your friends." mom said, she suddenly became sad and her voice was quiet.

"What is it mommy? Tell my friends what?"

"W-we are going back in T-Thailand." mom said

"But you mean like for some months, like holidays, to visit family and this stuff right mom? Like we did last year!"

"N-no honey, this time for real. W-we are not coming back, we are moving in T-Thailand for ... forever." mom said, and I just couldn't listen to her anymore, she was kidding right? Tell me she was!

"Hah, mom come on, stop kidding!"

"Is true son, here look at the papers. We are going there in tomorrow night, we already booked plane tickets."

"But mom, what about me? I have friends here, I have boyfriend. I can't leave Taeyong alone, my Taeyong!!! MY TAEYONG, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL? I NEED TAEYONG AND HE NEEDS ME!"

"Please Chittaphon, calm down. Calm down, everything will be alright, I'm sure he will understand. Please forgive us, I'm so sorry."

"But why mom, aren't you okay with us being here?"

"Is not this, Korea is really nice. But dad found better job again. Please."

"I-Is just not f-fair!" I said and in the next moments tears were on my cheeks.

 

 

 

It was 4pm when our doorbell rang, and my mom went to open the doors.

"Hello Taeyong, come in come in." mom said and brightly smiled, she acted like nothing happened few hours ago.

"Hello Mrs. Glad to see you again, I brought some home made rice cakes, hope you will like them." Taeyong said and gave my mom paper box.

"Tennie are you better now? Did you took medicine and vitamins? Taeyong asked and closed bedroom doors.

"I did Taeyongie, don't worry. Did you studied well?"

"Yes, I already wrote my homework too."

"Good boy, I'm proud on you."

"Is there something wrong Tennie, you look a bit of cut off?" Taeyong suddenly asked.

"Y-yes, I'm going in Thailand for like 2 months, just to visit my whole family, than I will be back."

It hurted so bad, why I decided to lie to my sweetheart? I didn't wanted to hurt him, today was already enough of him being sad.

"Really? This is so nice Tennie, you will have lots of fun there. Send me pictures!"

"I w-will, don't worry."

"Tomorrow night .. mom and dad already packed stuff and booked plane tickets."

"S-so soon? Woah, you won't have to go to school, lucky ... hehe, I love you Tennie." he said

 

 

It was past 8pm, when Taeyong went home, and I couldn't believe today was actually the last time I saw him. Before I went in bed this night, I send him "goodnight message"

 

To Taeyongie: I love you Taeyongie, no matter what! :) Sleep well.

I shut my eyes, but I couldn't sleep well that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

I just closed the light, I was ready to fall asleep when I got message from Ten. What is this saying he loves me no matter what? He acted a bit strange before, he didn't want to let me go and he was keep hugging me and kissing me all the time. I felt like something was wrong today, but I didn't dare to ask him directly. Maybe he was just tired and all after today's fight. I replied on his message, saying him to have fun in Thailand.

I can't believe I won't see him for the whole 2 months. I really can't believe, but I love him!

I love him, I'm sure I do. I will try to forgot what happened with Yuta before, that he was kind to me and all! And I won't let him come near me after Ten will be away. On holidays.

 

 


	7. WITHOUT TEN

**TEN P.O.V**

 

It was my last day in Seoul. This night I'm going back in Thailand, I didn't tell nobody not even my friends. Of course I couldn't tell this to Taeyong. I would hurt him, and I didn't want to see him cry. He will have to survive on his own, without me being around and protecting him. My biggest fear is Yuta, he might do something to him, what if things will change after I will be gone? Would it be better if I told him?

No, no I can't ... I will just leave it like this, time will tell the answers.

This day I didn't went to school, my mom agreed and I helped her with boxes and lagguage. Dad was doing some papers and documents. I already sign out of school, and said them that they can't tell my schoolmates why I won't be attending classes anymore. While I was in my room cleaning and packing my stuff I saw Taeyong from my window. He was all alone, and he looked sad, he was dressed totally in black and he had face mask over his beautiful face. But why did he go past my house? Usually he doesn't go through this street because it doesn't lead to school. Taeyong stopped under my window, I move myself a bit back so he couldn't see me.

"I don't know what is going on right now, but Ten please arrive safe in Thailand and don't forget to text me, ok? Also send me some pictures, I really want to see how it looks. I love you!" he said and look at my window, I could see dissapointment in his beautiful brown eyes.

 

I'm so sorry Taeyong, sorry for leaving you alone, for not telling you the truth. I'm such an idiot, but I'm so scared ... scared that I will loose you so soon.

Taeyong than put his head down, looking into the floor now. He turned on his heels and continue his road.

"I love you too Taeyong." I quietly whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

I'm so sad, knowing that Ten won't be in school for so long. What will I do? Who will hang out with me after school? If there would be any change I would love to go in Thailand with him. I can't imagine days without him. I need him, he is my everything. I came in school and like always I went in front our class, Doyoung and Taeil were there already.

"Good morning Taeyong." Taeil said, he is half brother of Doyoung, and I heard that he is very friendly.

"Morning." I replied

"Hey, I have big news." Doyoung said, and took some papers from his backpack, he gave me one.

"What is this?"

"Is invitation to my cheerleading performance. This sunday we have competition in Incheon. It would mean a lot to me, if you will come supporting me. My brother can drive you if you don't have nobody to come with." Doyoung said, and I know this really means a lot to him, so I just couldn't say no. At least maybe is good for me, to reveal my stress and not thinking about Ten all the time.

"Of course, I will come."

"Really? Omg thank you!!" Doyoung said and jumped on me.

Taeil went into his class, he was president of senior class and he has important meethings with headmaster and few other classmates.

"So, did you practice well?"

"Yes, I do. Everyday! Hey, tomorrow you can come watch my lessons, they start at 16:30pm till 19:00pm."

"Ok, maybe I will come and take a look, since I don't have better work to do."

"Really? I thought you will say no, like always. When we go out, you always stay at home and read books."

"I read them all already, really I promise you I will come." I said, and Doyoung hugged me again.

Than other boys started to gather in front of class we were all waiting for professor Suho who was late as always!

"Students! I'm here, sorry it took me a bit longer than usual." Professor Suho suddenly ran from behind the corner.

 

 

"As you know, next weekend is Children's week and everyone around the world is celebrating! You will do volunteering work in every shop of your choice. The money you will get won't be yours, we will give it to poor kids who need money for food and education. Understand?" professor Suho asked, and everyone were suddenly interested. Because yeah, no school for one week!

"Professor we have to work alone?" someone asked

"No, no of course not. It would be too hard for all of you, you will work in couples. But not with someone from your class. You need to me with someone older, so he would take care of you and help you with heavy things. After lunch break, you will all come in main school hall please. You will pick the partners to work with. Now let's continue biology."

 

We went on lunch, like always we spent it in the corner of school's cafeteria. There was the most peaceful and usually only nerds like us stayed there.

"I need to go on toilets." I said

"We will wait for you, take time." Doyoung said, and he was texting on the phone, he was doing this all the time, maybe he is talking with his love? Maybe secret fan?

 

 

 

While I was walking towards the toilets, now very well familiar voice started conversation with me.

"Hey, hey!"

"Yes?"

"Did you heard about colunteering work? You need to choose older student! And professor Suho told us, we can choose who ever we want since we're seniors! You know this means you will be with me, right baby?" Yuta said and grab my hand, he lead me to man's toilets.

He let go of my hand and pushed me next to the wall.

"I'm so sorry, I can't stand you anymore. I what you to be mine ok?" he said and roughtly grabbed my hair, he pulled me closer to him.

"Ouch.. it hurts, please let go."

"Come here." he said, and press his lips on mine, but this wasn't enough for him. He wanted to show his tongue in my mouth. I tried to stop him, but he pulled my hair tighter, and I gave up fighting.

"Delicious." he said when he pulled away. I stayed quiet, I just want him to go away already.

"So is okay? We will work together, baby. Better to agree with me, and do what I told you, other way I will be even more rough with you. It will hurt you, baby."

"O-Ok ..."

He smirked, and he was ready to leave, when I stopped him. I grabbed his hand.

"What?"

"B-But your boyfriend ... you are cheating."

"Is not like you are innocent one here, look you are doing the same to Ten. You just can't resist me, and I can break up with Hansol anytime I want. He knows we are just fuck buddies."

When he talked, he sounded like his feeling for Hansol are dead.

 

 

 

I came back to my friends, they were talking about Doyoung's cheerleading competition. Doyoung liked it because he was main center of attention!

"What happened to you?" his brother asked me

"N-nothing, why?"

"You look like you just saw a ghost and your lips are slightly red? Did somebody punch you?"

"N-no, hahaha, you are so funny!" I said, and quickly continued to eat my lunch.

But I knew Taeil didn't bought my lie, he looked at me weirdly and continue eating as well.

 

 

When school finished I went on the bus, I didn't felt like walking at home all alone. Ten wasn't there and it wasn't funny. I sat down on the first empty seat on the bus.

I was looking outside the window, when I saw Hansol and Yuta outside, they were talking. No, wait they were more like arguing about something. After that Hansol gave him slap.

He really did slapped Yuta's right cheek, and everyone around watched them with mouth's wide open. He than started to ran away down the street, and I could see tears running down on his handsome face.

Yuta really wasn't joking before, d-did he really left Hansol because of me?

 


	8. HEART ATTACK

\- At school gates -

 

 

**HANSOL P.O.V**

 

I'm waiting for Yuta to pick me up. Where is he?

 

 

Ahh, he is coming.

I hugged him tightly and gave him a peck. I really like him. Some of the students might say that we are 'fake' couple, but I don't believe them, they are wrong.

"Yuta, where have you been?"

"At the bathroom. Why, can't I do a nature call?"

He is angry, what is wrong with him? He never gets angry without any proper reason.

"Honey, it's there something wrong?" I was really concerned because he never acts like that towards me.

"Hansol, we need to talk."

"Yuta, sweetie you can tell me everything."

 

"I think we should break up."

 

At this sentence my heart shead into pieces. Why? Am I a bad boyfriend? Am I not attractive? I guess so, or it's maybe because I'm not talktive and interesting?

My eyes got tearly.

"W-Why? Did I done something wrong?"

"Well Hansol, I don't like you anymore. I mean ... I never really liked you actually, you were like a toy to play with, so naive."

I wasn't able to speak. I just listened to his hurtful words.

"I got bored of you, of your body."

Another arrow hit my heart. I'm barely even standing on my legs. My breathing it's suddenly unstable.

"And now I found another toy to play with it. Your body has a bit of fats, don't you think so? Of course not, I never told you that because you wouldn't satisfy my preferences. It was all about pleasure and lust."

 

I couldn't take it anymore. Does that mean? He only used me?

 

"Do you want to know who is my new toy? It's Lee Taeyong. He has smaller frame than you, perfect skinny body. Probably he is a fucking virgin. I can't wait to take his virginity."

 

That is it! He went over my limits!

 

"YOU BLOODY LUSTFUL DIRTY MONSTER!" I slapped his cheek.

"I'M DISGUSTED BY YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Tears were falling down my cheeks, I ran past him as fast as I could. When I was far away from Yuta I sat down. I started breathing heavily, my chest hurted and I was feeling so dizzy.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

Yuta left Hansol because of me. I'm not even in love with him.

Poor Hansol ...

Should I ask my parents to transfer me to new school? No I can't ask them that.

 

When I arrived at house I greeted my parents and excused myself that I had a lot of homework to do and left living room. I throw myself on bed, when I heard a beep. I got a text. Who could it be?

My heart suddenly fluttered. It was Ten! Ten texted me! I'm so happy he finally decided to contact with me.

 

FROM TENNIE : "How are you doing my love? I'm sorry you had to wait for my text, I was so busy. You know all those relative meethings and a welcome back to Thailand parties. My relatives are really something lol ... Anyways, did you ate well and sleep well? I miss you so much Tae that I'm going crazy. I want to kiss your pretty lips. Can we skype?"

 

 

TO TENNIE : "Tennie, I waited so long for you to text me. I even cried. I thought something bad happened to you, I'm doing fine, but I miss you like crazy too. I want to give you many kisses too, of course we can sykpe if you want :)

 

 

 

 

*Ten is calling you ... *

Connecting ...

 

 

"Hi Taeyong. Now I will miss you even more after seeing your face. I want to hold you close."

"Tennie. I love you too."

My heart was beating really fast. He is so beautiful.

"Taeyong, you are so beautiful. But, did you lost weight?"

"I didn't really ate well, I missed you too much. Now I think I will be able to eat well because I know you are alright."

"Of course I'm alright Tae. You have to eat well, gain your weight back, but is there something wrong? You look sad, did something bad happened to you?"

Should I tell him? I promised I will told him everything.

 

"Ten, I miss you so much there is that senior Yuta and he kissed me forcefully. I didn't wanted to kiss him, he even showed his dirty tongue in my mouth."

"THAT BASTARD! I WILL KILL HIM! I WILL BEAT HIS ASS IN PAIN WHEN I WILL RETURN! HOW HE DARE?!"

"Ten please calm down. I will figure out what to do. I have Doyoung if I will be with him most of time then he will maybe leave me alone."

"Are you sure Tae? You can tell everything to Taeil. He would punish him, be careful okay?"

"Yes Tennie. I will, don't worry. When I took the bus, I saw Hansol gave Yuta big slap on face. Maybe they broke up."

"Be aware of that dirty Yuta okay? Taeyong, promise me ... I'm so sorry but I have to go. My parents are calling me!"

"I promise I will be careful Tennie. Bye Ten, have fun and text me."

"I will text you baby. Have fun too and eat well. Bye, love you!"

"I love you too."

 

 

*Call ended ...*

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**HANSOL P.O.V**

 

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, everything in this room was white. Am I in heaven? I tried to open my eyes and I could see my mom in tears, next to her was my dad with with poker face.

"M-Mom, what happened?"

"Ohh ... honey ... hospital called us! Someone found you unconcius on the street, you were hospitalized. Thank god you are awake now."

"Hansol do you remember anything? What happened before you passed out?" Dad asked with concerned voice.

After that we heard a knock on the doors, it was doctor.

 

"Hansol,, you are finally awaken now. Could you tell me everything that happened before you passed out?"

"Yes doctor, all I can remember is that I fought with Yuta, my ex-boyfriend now. I ran as fast as I could and then my breathing became heavy, my heart hurted and I felt dizzy."

"Thank you Hansol. We will make a statement about his health. Please, excuse me." Doctor bowed and left.

 

 

*ONE HOUR LATER*

 

"Can I talk with you, Mr. and Mrs. Ji on private?" Doctor asked.

"Of course doctor."

 

"Will you be alright Hansol? We will be back soon."

"Yes mom."

 

 

 

 

 

"Is something wrong doctor? Mr. Ji asked

"I'm affraid to say that, but as it seems your son Hansol has a weak heart. In stressful situations he passes out. You will have to keep him away from stress and keep him out of physical work. For now, he will have to take pills for heart, later if situation and his health gets worse we will maybe have to transplantate his hearth."

Mrs. Ji cried quietly while her husband gently held her hands.

"When will he be discarded from hospital?" Mr. Ji asked

"He can leave it tomorrow. He should rest at home for few days. Now please excuse me, other patients are waiting for me."

Mr and Mrs. Ji thanked doctor.

 

"Hansol will be alright honey, don't worry." Mr. Ji accuraged to her wife.

"I hope so from the bottom of my heart." Mrs. Ji replied.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. HOT THAILAND

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

Ugh .. I can't believe it ...

Yuta is not that kind of a person right? I almost fell for his tricks. I know, I have a boyfriend but he is in Thailand and I kind of started falling for Yuta. What am I thinking? I'm so stupid, I have to figure out a way ... When I passed school's gates, I heard whispers.

"Did you guys heard that Hansol and Yuta broke up? Do you perhaps know why? You want to know the real reasons?" one student ask other friends.

"I heard that they broke up, but I don't know the reason. Tell me quickly, I want to know." his friend replied

"It was because of Lee Taeyong! Do you know who he is? That little cutie Yuta has fallen for. Yuta only used Hansol, he said Hansol was just for fun. And on top of that I found out Hansol is in hospital, can you believe that?"

"No way ... that Taeyong? He is really a bitch, but wait doesn't he have a boyfriend?"

"They are both just cheaters if you ask me, both Yuta and Taeyong! It will be fun when whole school will found out, we will help to spread the news hahaha..."

 

I couldn't believe my ears. I did not cheated on Ten! Those are false stupid rumors!

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YUTA P.O.V**

 

Hansol will be discharged out of hospital today, I should make a visit! I sat down on my motorbike and drove to hospital.

"Hey Hansol."

I can see he is confused and sad and scared.

"Yuta what are you doing here? Please go away. I'm too tired and if you already forgot we are over.." Hansol said and he was shaking.

"For your information, no I didn't forgot. Why can't I visit you? Just because we are over? You are right I dumped you, but doesn't mean I won't search for you baby boy."

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him on motorbike. I took helmet and put it on his head.

"Baby you will take a ride with me now. And I do not take no as an answer, got it?"

"No Yuta please don't do this. Please leave me alone, I beg you!"

"Oh no no dear Hansol. Let's go! Hold tight on me, if you don't want to fall of motorbike."

I turned the engine on and drive to highway with Hansol holding tight with his hands aroud me.

When we arrived to my apartment I turned engine off and got down from motorbike, I took helmet off and so did Hansol. When he got a chance he tried to escape. Oh, no no baby you ain't escaping me. I ran after him, I was quick at running and I caught him in next minute.

"Where do you think you are suddenly running my baby?"

"Yuta leave me alone! Go away, let go off me you bastard! Do not hold on my wrist like this, it hurts.."

 

I lifted him and carried him in bridal style into my apartment.

"Let go please, put me down!" Hansol screamed and he tried to fight back.

Why is he suddenly so pale?! What is going on?!

"Y-Yuta I cannot breathe ... it hurts, m-my heart hurts..."

 

Is he having heart attack?

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TEN P.O.V**

 

Here is Thailand is everything fine so far. I do still miss Taeyong a bit, but I guess I should move and and try to forget him. Because I know I might never return back to Seoul. Today I decided I should get drunk and maybe have some fun.

I will go into gay bar, I can't think about Taeyong all the time it's giving me headaches. I must let out all of my fustrations. F

 

I dressed up in simple white shirt and tight black pants, so I guess it's enough sexy to have fun with random people. I sat down by counter as I ordered some vodka. The music is so loud here, and I can see many boys are dancing around while rubbing their bodies next to each other or slowly make out in corners.

I grabbed my glass of vodka and drank it in one shot. I guess I should go dancing. Minute later I felt strong grip on my hips, someone came behind me and pressed his bulge on my ass.

"Hello cutie, what's your name huh?" the man sexily whispered in my ear.

"I-I'm Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul and you?"

"I'm Nitchakhun Horawetchakun, today it's my lucky day that I foud such a cutie like you."

"Yes, you are." I think the strong alcohol started to just randomly speaking out of me.

"How about if we leave this dance floor and move to one of the rooms upstairs, hmm?"

"I wouldn't mind."

 

As soon as we got to our room and closed the doors, I was pushed next to the cold wall and I felt his lips roughtly attacked to mine. His kisses were so hot, so sexy. He lifted me up and I put my legs around his hips. Man pushed his tongue into my mouth, I guess I will be bottom tonight.

"Oh baby, I can't wait to be inside of you."

He roughtly pushed me on the bed and climbed on top of me, and attacked my lips again.

He lifted my shirt and started to slowly marking me down my neck, my neck is really sensitive. I can't stop myself this is so fucking good.

Oh god, he moved even down and kissed all over my hard bulge. He was sending me vibration throught my whole body.

He undressed himself as well, god his skin and his abs, fuck!

"Like what you see baby? I would love that you call me dady."

Oh fucking god,this is heaven!

 

 

He took my pants and boxers off in one go. He took my dick and start to pump it with his left hand, then he slowly blows on top of my dick's head and then take my whole inside. 

"Daddy .. ahhhhh .. This feels so good."

"You love it huh? You can be loud as much as you want.."

"Ahh Daddy, I'm almost there fuck!!"

 

 

"Cum for daddy, baby boy."

I came into his mouth and he gladly swallows all.

"You taste amazing baby."

I screamed loud as he suddenly put his long fingers inside of me. He added two fingers without even warning me, and he is already adding the third one. He start scissoring his fingers, looking for that specific sweet spot that would make me scream and cry in pleasure.

"Baby can I add more fingers in? I have to stretch you, I'm big."

"Okay daddy, but please hurry I can't take this teasing anymore, I want you."

"Hmm ... tell daddy what you want."

"I want you inside of me."

"Your wish will come true heh, I think you are enough prepared."

 

He was really big, he took lube and put it all over his large member.

"I will enter baby."

"Ohh ahh fuck." I breathed heavily, it really hurted. I was far away from being prepared properly.

"It hurts.."

 

"Alright daddy will wait a bit so you can adjust to the size."

And he really waited there so I could finally relax a bit, after 2 minutes I give him green light to go on.

"You can move now daddy."

Oh my god! What is this feeling, I know it's not good but it feels so good I can't take it anymore, I've gone crazy!

"Ahhhh there daddy, right there!!!"

"You are so tight fuck, it's so warm inside of you."

"Ah daddy please more, fuck me roughtly."

This was just turn on for the man fucking me, he started to pound into me like wild animal and he didn't seem to mind my crying and begging him here and there to slow down a bit. I was so close till reaching my climax.

"Daddy I will c-cum."

"Yeah? Cum for daddy, you sluty boy!"

I cummed few seconds later, and then he also cummed, white cum all over my tummy. He stayed inside of me for a while before pulling out, I suddenly felt so empty. He leaned closer and place rought kiss on my lips.

"You were so good baby."

"You were also the best daddy."

"Let's now take a bit of sleep before returning to the party, shall we?"

 

He pulled me closer to his chest and we both fall asleep.

 

 

 

 


	10. ALIVE

**YUTA P.O.V**

 

I called an ambulance as quickly as I could. Something was seriously wrong with Hansol. Is he having heart attack again?

 

 

 

"Please help him! Don't let him die."

"Sir, we will take him to hospital, can you please move? This is an emergency!"

 

W-What have I done? This maybe is the first time I'm actually praying that he will be alright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was half and hour ago since I arrived in hospital, and that was the last time that I saw Hansol.

 

Doctor suddenly opened the doors.

"Are you his family member?"

"No doctor. I'm his friend, his parents are on the way to hospital. Please tell me, will Hansol be okay?"

"Boy, I'm afraid I have bad news."

 

Oh no no no! Nothing bad can happen to Hansol, he doesn't deserves that. Please tell me doctor is lying, Hansol is probably not dead right? This can't be true, this is only nightmare. My mind was slowly going insane each second.

"We must transplantate Hansol's heart, as soon as possibile. Now we are taking him to operation room."

Thank you god! Hansol is still alive, his heart still beating weaking, he is still breathing.."

"Oh dear .."

"Boy, now I have to go. This operation is really complicated, he may not survive the operation if he is too weak, it's not over yet."

"Doctor, please please save him." I said, as doctor turned around and hurried in order to save Hansol's life.

 

 

Hansol's parents just arrived in hospital.

"Yuta, what happened?" Mrs. Ji asked me with tearly eyes and her husband was comforting her.

"Hansol had an heart attack, he is in operation room. They must transplantate his heart, doctor said it's very risky." I weakly answered.

"Oh god, my son! My precious son." Mrs. Ji fainted.

"Please someone help!" Mr. Ji screamed in fear.

"Bring the glass of water Yuta!"

 

 

 

\- after 9 hours -

 

Doctor step out of the operation room.

"Please tell me .. is Hansol alright?"

"Ji Hansol is okay, he made it. Operation went well as we had planned. Now we will took you to Hansol's room. You can go there, but please don't disturb or be too hyper. He will be staying in hospital at least for three weeks, if there won't be any complications of course."

"Thank you doctor, thank you." Mr. Ji said, and his wife was so happy. The stone fall down of my heart when I heard Hansol has made it.

"That is my job, pleas excuse me." Doctor bowed and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**HANSOL P.O.V**

 

I slowly opened my eyes. Why is everything in white faded colors? Am I dead, is this heaven? Where are the others?

"Hansol, my son you finally woke up, thanks lord."

That is my mother's voice ...

"My son, I'm glad you are okay."

Wait that is my father's voice ..

That means only one thing, I'm still alive.

"Mom ... dad ..."

"Sweety." My mother hugged my hand and father put arm on my shoulder.

"I love you Hansol." said mother

"L-Love you too." I said and few tears escaped my eyes.

"Awh, sweety don't cry, everything it's over, it's past you will be fine." mother comforted me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YUTA P.O.V**

 

As soon as I heard doctor that Hansol is alright I left the hospital. I can't stay there, I felt quilty. It was all my fault.

That I would realise my stress I went towards Taeyong's house. I can't find the proper reason why, but just my heart takes me towards him.

Everyone in high school thinks I'm a playboy without feelings, but this statement is not completly true. I'm human and as every human being I have my feelings too. There is one thing that I don't believe into and this is true love on first sight.

 

Noup, Taeyong is not at home, I almost take my leave when I saw unfamiliar boy in front of Taeyong's house.

Who is it? Is this his new boyfriend?

No, he is way too young. Well not that young but definetly younger than me and Taeyong, I'm 100% sure about this.

 

 

"Mark, why are you standing in front of the door? Come in already!"

That was Taeyong's voice, he opened the front doors.

"Aww, my baby brother is finally home. How was school today?

 

Phew, that was only his younger brother, why am I reacting like that? Am I jealous?

 

"Don't call me like that Taeyong, I'm a man now! MAN! DID YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Aww okay okay .. Mark you are a man." Taeyong laugh.

Oh god, I swear Taeyong giggles are the most adorable thing in the world.

 

So, he has a brother? Why he never mentioned that? Weird.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TAEYONG P.O.V**

 

It's been a while since I had fun with my younger brother Mark. When he finished his dinner, we played Xbox.

I kind of forgot the problems I was having with my boyfriend Ten. We spoke 3 days ago, what is wrong with him? I know that he is having lot of fun with his friends, I understand that but he could text me even one word would be fine.

I thought that distance relatioships are easier, look like I was wrong.

 

Beep beep!

I quickly checked my phone, Ten was calling me I picked up.

 

 

"Hey baby, how are you? I'm so sorry that I didn't text you, you know I'm still busy with all my relatives meethings and I've meet with friends yesterday and we hang out."

"Yeah, Tennie it's okay, it's fine. I understand. I'm fine, what about you? Do you eat enough?

"Thank you baby, yes I'm great! Of course I ate well, you are not skipping your meals right Taeyongie? You eat well? What are you doing those days?"

"I'm good really I'm eating well don't worry, today I played Xbox with Mark and I'm studying when I had school's work."

"That's great Taeyong. Umm, you know I will have to go now. My friends are calling me, we are going to dance in club tonight, I love you Taeyongie. I'll call you tomorrow!"

"I love you too."

 

 

He hung up.

I was happy he finally found some time and called me, but why are this bad thoughts appering in my mind?

Why am I concerned?

 

It's because I'm afraid that I can't take it anymore? This distance between us is only breaking us apart.

 

 

What should I do?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- this fanfiction is originally updated on Asianfanfiction by me and my close friend!  
> \- fanfiction will include mature contect and a bit of violence.  
> \- if you can't handle any of this, i'm warning you leave this fanfiction now!  
> \- inspired by our imagination!
> 
>  
> 
> \- thanks


End file.
